Remus Phenex
Overview Remus Phenex, born some years after Ruval Phenex and Riser Phenex, was taken by the Old Satan Faction in their attempts to replicate Phenex regeneration and overall immortality, thus he was subject to various cruel experiments and grueling combat training when he was the tender age of ten, his only shelter being the top of an old stone tower. He was taken a year after his birth, which left Ruval, Lord, and Lady Phenex in a state of utter despair. Seven years after the start of the experiments, with no breakthroughs on the Old Satan Faction's case, Remus was rescued by a strike force led by Grayfia Lucifuge. Grayfia was about to leave until she heard whimpering and, much to her horror, found Remus with several mechanical needles in his chest and a bloody blindfold over his eyes. Remus was then returned to the Underworld, much to the joy of the Phenex Clan (sans Riser, who feared he was there to replace him as heir to the clan and was envious of his abilities at such a young age). Despite being only seventeen years old, Remus is considered to be a Super Devil due to having been subject to constant training which Remus described as "The most grueling and hellish training, which I did every single day without pause by one ruthless Super Devil, and several times I thought I was going to die." Remus fought Ruval for the title heir, to which Remus won the battle and Ruval humbly accepted defeat, but was then challenged by Riser, who wanted the title. Remus easily defeated Riser, but encouraged him to never give up and to be happy with what he has now, something Riser begrudgingly accepted. Remus was then accepted into the Young Devils, turning the Rookies Four into The Furious Five, with Remus being the strongest after defeating Sairoarg in a Rating Game. Appearance Remus' appearance is that of a well-built teen with blonde hair and blue eyes, which were permanently turned orange due to his possession of Future View, a facsimile to the Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View. '''Remus wears the Kuoh Academy Uniform in the human world but switches to his noble attire which consists of a black robe, gold torso piece, and a magenta headdress tied with a bit of thin rope. He also wears two ear piercings. When using the Second Form (called the Buster Blazer) of the Phenex Clan Household Treasure, Blaze Blade, Remus wears more regal attire with burning protrusions from the ankles, shoulders, and elbows. With that, his Phoenix wings grow larger. Remus' hair also grows longer while tied with bandage and the Blaze Blade grows from a silver and gold dagger to a pitch black two handed great sword. As a result of wielding Future Sight, Remus also has a 'third eye' piece on the center of his forehead. When in his Third Form (called the Flaming Champion), Remus dons full-body armor which is black with red glowing lines. His size doubles, towering over his adversaries. Personality Remus Phenex is very laid back and calm attitude in contrast to his depressed and broken self back when he was in the Old Satan Faction's custody. Remus shows great affection towards his family, whom he has dearly missed, and Grayfia Lucifuge for saving him. However, when in combat, he is emotionless and calculating and is willing to kill only if absolutely necessary. Abilities Remus Phenex, even at such a young age, is considered a Super Devil. A testament to his power is when he was able to fight Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer evenly while having some trouble with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who was responsible for the mass training and experiments. Another testament is when he bisected Kokabiel after he threatened to hurt his family to start another Great War. '''Immense Demonic Power: '''After years of grueling and hellish training from the Old Satan Faction and being the fastest learner of the Phenex children has made Remus immensely powerful, more so since his flames respond to his emotions along with his Phenex regeneration. This makes him one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld, being a step behind Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. Remus is considered to be a Super Devil by many Devils. '''Immortality: '''As a member of the Phenex Clan, he carries their signature regeneration factor as well as being immortal. Remus is able to instantaneously regenerate even the most fatal wounds. '''Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Remus is capable of using fire based attacks. Master Swordsman: '''Remus' swordsmanship is said to be greater than any Knight in the Underworld. '''Master Magician: '''Remus was taught mainly as a magician type fighter, and his magical power is said to be able to topple the highest mountains and shake the hearts of Devils, Fallen, and Angels alike. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Remus' training was such that he was able to stop a punch from even the likes of Tannin, The Blaze Meteor Dragon, and a former Dragon King. '''Flight: As a Devil, Remus can fly using his wings. Equipment 'Phenex Clan Household Treasure: Blaze Blade: '''With the remaining Pillars each having their own Household Treasure, the Treasure of the Phenex Clan is the '''Blaze Blade, '''which the Old Satan Faction stole along with Remus to make him into a potential ally. The '''Blaze Blade '''has four forms. '''Blaze Blade: First Edge: '''This is the '''Blaze Blade's '''initial form, which is a dagger with a gold handle, hilt, and pommel. On its hilt is a glowing gem which has the Phenex Clan insignia on it. '''Blaze Blade: Second Flame: '''The second form takes the shape of a giant, black, great sword. The sword's function remains and is indestructible, but the most significant ability of this form is its ability to absorb flames and air and convert it into power for its wielder. '''Blaze Blade: Buster Blazer: '''The second form of the '''Blaze Blade '''remains, but Remus' clothes change to a more regal look with burning protrusions. His own power is doubled and has access to '''Hellfire, '''which triples the amount of pain a victim feels as well as burning them. '''Blaze Blade: Flaming Champion: '''Remus dons full-body armor which is black with red glowing lines. His size doubles, towering over his adversaries. This triples his own power along with granting him access to '''The Flames of Purgatory, '''which always burns and can never be extinguished unless the user wills it to do so. Weaknesses Remus, while extremely powerful in his own right, is still able to feel pain, especially when a limb is severed or when he is impaled. One personal weakness of Remus' is the fear of needles and surgical tools. Trivia Remus' appearance is based off of Alibaba Saluja from the ''Magi ''franchise. The Flaming Champion form is based off of the Blazing Kurogane-Kai from ''Asura Cryin'.